Salac Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it raises the Speed stat in a pinch. A hold item that raises Speed in a pinch. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it raises its Speed stat in a pinch. If held by a Pokémon, it raises its Speed stat in a pinch. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it raises its Speed stat in a pinch. |d6=A Berry to be held by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, its Speed stat will increase when it's in a pinch. A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, its Speed stat will increase when it's in a pinch. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, its Speed stat will increase when it’s in a pinch. |effect=Raises when HP is below ¼. |nameor= |basis= |type=Fighting |power= |scoop1=4 |stick1=3 |scoop2=3 |stick2=2 |scoop3=5 |stick3=4 |treeimage=Salac tree.gif |grow3=96 |grow4=96 |sweet=+4 |bitter=-4 |sour=+4 |spicy=-1 |dry=-3 |sweettag=yes |sourtag=yes |sweet4=30 |bitter4=10 |sour4=30 }} A Salac Berry (Japanese: カムラのみ Camula Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations . | PBR1=Can be purchased in for 19,200 Poké Coupons. | Walk1=Very rarely found in after 8000+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( ) | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 3 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northwest Poni Wilds. | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northwest Poni Wilds. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Salac Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 24 hours per stage. A Salac tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Salac Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 24 hours per stage. A Salac tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Salac Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 16 hours per stage. A Salac tree will yield 1-10 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.2 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.1, and removing a pest will add 1. Generation VII A Salac Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours. A Salac tree will yield 2-8 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, a Salac Berry will contribute 1000 units of powder. Poffin cooking At 100% performance, a Salac Berry can produce a Level 39 (maybe higher) Sour-Sweet Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Once More into the Unown, used a Salac Berry on his so it could quickly infiltrate R's systems and free and 's parents from their shackles. It later reused the Berry's effect by using . In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, used a Salac Berry on her to increase its speed, allowing it to escape from Team Skull. Names Category:Stat-raising Berries de:Salkabeere es:Baya Aslac fr:Baie Sailak it:Baccasalak ja:カムラのみ zh:沙鳞果（道具）